knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Mračajski proto
Pripovijetka je prvi put objavljena u zagrebačkom Novom Srbobranu 1903. (br. 243), a zatim u II knjizi Kočićevih pripovijedaka „S planine i ispod planine“, izdatoj u Zagrebu 1904. Todor Kruševac u svojoj monografiji o Kočiću govori i o prototipskoj osnovi ovog Kočićevog lika. „Mračajski proto je živeo, kako je pričao slikar Pero Popović, u selu Slavićki, gde i danas ima drvena crkva u kojoj je služio. Sačuvana je i jedna klada, srezana u obliku stolice, na kojoj je proto sedeo dok je ispovedao svet. Tvrdi se da su za turskog vremena seljaci nekoliko puta noću prenosili crkvu s jednog mesta na drugo, da bi je Turcima prikazali kao čudotvornu. I zaista, Turci su je ostavili na miru.“ (T. Kruševac: „Petar Kočić“, 1951, str. 97) Kad me baš toliko moliš, eto, hajdemo, pa šta nam bog dadne! - poče Stevica, sin popa Jove, žilavo i okretno momče. - Ne znaš ti još kakav je to čovjek, da bog milostivi sačuva! Nikog ne voli, nikog ne trpi, nikom ne vjeruje. Mrzi na sav svijet, a na rodbinu, čini mi se, najviše. Otjerao je sina od sebe, a popadiju je toliko tukao i mučio dok neke godine od teških uboja ne umrije kod kćeri u Božićima. Svaku ženu zove Đurđijom. Pakosno se i zajedljivo sladi tim imenom, u kom se nešto podrugljivo, nisko, nečasno krije. "Dijete, dijete, čuvaj se seljačkije’ Đurđija, Hristos i ’ ubio! Đurđija je Đurđija! Udri Đurđiju, križ joj Šokački!"prodere se i silno zadrma kosmatom, podbulom glavom, kad mu se parohijanin potuži na ženu. Od davnina se ne može s našom kućom. Zbog nurije gonio se mnogo godina s mojim djedom, i silno ga je, kažu, mrzio, pa i oca mrzi kao Turčina, više nego Turčina! Od velike mržnje i pakosti nikad neće proći drumom pokraj naše kuće, kad se vraća iz parohije, iako mu je mnogo bliže, već okoliši po po sata i ide stranputicom. "Zar ja da idem putom kud prolazi prokleti, kuljavi, pakleni Džibo!" Džibo, Džibovina, tako zove oca, a djeda zove Džibukardom. U parohiji niti će gdje noćiti niti šta okusiti. Ni vode neće da se napije iz tuđe ruke. "Ne vjeruj rišćaninu! Prevariće, slagaće, oblagaće, ukrašće, nebo ga ubilo!" Dok svrši vjenčanje, krštenje, opijelo ili što drugo, odma na konja, pa kući. Kod sebe ne da nikome prenoćiti. Sam vladika da dođe, pa ništa! Kažu stari ljudi da je za turskog suda samo jedanput bio u gradu, a otkad je Švaba ušao, ne sjećaju se da su ga ikad vidjeli. Mnogo su ga Turci mučili i jednom su ga htjeli kod Šibića čardaka na kolac nabiti. Drugi su mu put prijetili da će ga na ražanj nataći i uz vatru kao vola pripeći, a treći su ga put svukli gola i držali dva dana u teškim, gvozdenim bukarijama pod vrelim suncem uz razbuktalu vatru. I danas se na to tuži i veli: "Stari, krepali Džibukarda, Đurđije i rišćani krivi su tome, nebo se nad njima prolomilo!" Ne drži sluge. Sve sam radi. Kuva, pere, namiruje konja, timari ga i čisti. Konj mu je kao ala! Kad ga uzjaše, zavrišti i zakopa nogama. Razmitio ga je, i voli ga više nego išta drugo na svijetu. Još ima jednog psa. To mu je, kako kažu težaci, sva sermija i rodbina. Eno mu se već vidi kuća kroz voćnjak! - viknu Stevica, i glas mu kao malo zadrhta. Oblačan, vlažan, težak dan. Svjetlost slaba, mutna; toplina se ne osjeća iako je ljeto. Stevica se zadihao i umorio od pričanja, pa tromo stupa preda mnom uskim, utabanim putićem, koji se kao isprebijana zmijurina vijuga ispred nas kroz zasijane njive. Teško, gusto, ovlaženo žito mračasto se prelijeva i povija. Zrela, jedra zrnca sa uzdrmanih klasova krune se i prosipaju po obući. Preplašena prepelica negdje se u razoru zaleprša, digne na krila, pa se opet skrije u bledunjavožutom žitu, iz koga bije vlažna, prijatna svježina. - Bogami, brate, mene lijepo strah! - trže se Stevica kad se u blizini pred nama, na jednom brežuljku, ukaza vrlo visoka, drvena kuća, pod kojom su se vidjela vrata od podruma s teškom, čeličnom bravom. - Što? - Ne znaš ti, kažem ti, još kakav je to stvor! Možemo i nastradati. Istina, on mene ne mrzi kao oca, ali… Što se više približujemo Stevica sve nemirniji, sve se više mijenja u licu i plašljivo obazire. Uđosmo u avliju. Nigdje života. Mrtva, duboka tišina. Sve pusto, sumorno, teško. Samo negdje u pčelinjaku bruje potmulo i ujednačeno pčele, i tek katkad po jedna, po dvije prozuje pokraj nas, pa ih nestane iza drvenih, ukočenih staja, koje nas kao hladno, prezrivo, začuđeno pogledaju. - Da li je kod kuće? - prošaptah. - Ja mislim, da jest - odgovori Stevica jedva čujnim, uzdrhtalim glasom i poče me gurati rukom, kroz koju je strujilo tihano drhtanje. - Hajde ti naprijed! Približih se lagano na prstima i izvirih iza gornje strehe. Kod kuće je! Podnimio se na obe ruke i odbočio na gole, suvonjave laktove, pa ukočeno, blesasto zuri u nešto pred sobom. Na koštatom, podbulom licu i u mutnim, prestravljenim očima ogledalo se nešto nemirno, rastrgano, nešto teško, sumorno. Sijeda keserasta bradica u neredu, a kosa s ponekim crnkastim pramenom, zamršena, masna, razastrla se po širokim, ugnutim plećima. Trže se kao iza sna, kao iza dubokog, teškog sna, dohvati kutiju, smota cigaru, pripali je i poče pušiti. Otpuši nekoliko dimova, pa povrže cigaru na brvno kraj sebe, gdje ih je još jedno desetak ležalo, samo malo otpušenih. Onda teško uzdahnu, opet se podnimi i nešto se duboko, duboko zamisli. Najedanput ustade i poče nemirno gore i dolje hodati po divanani. Nešto je u sebi šaptao, teško, umorno prevrtao očima i mlatao rukama, kao da se s nekim prepire. - E, jadni i čemerni proto! - viknu promuklo. Pokradoše te, oteše ti sve… Onome si psu juče krstio dijete… Jesi li de?! Danas ti reče pare donijeti, pa, eto, vidiš! Ama ne vjeruj rišćaninu, sunce ga nebesko sagorilo! Od silne mržnje, pakosti, zlobe, sav se tresao i drhtao. Umiri se i sjede. Smota novu cigaru, otpuši je malo, pa je polagano spusti među one ostale, te se opet odboči na ruke i zamisli. Izađoh iza strehe, a za mnom Stevica. - Pomozi bog, oče proto! On se preplašeno trže i unezvijereno me pogleda, silno, strahovito me pogleda: - A ko si ti?! Oklen si? Šta sam ti kriv?! - Pomozi bog, oče proto! - Ama, kakva si ti vjera?! Šta ćeš ti od mene? … A kud si ti pošo, Džibiću?! - pisnu, kao da ga nešto ujede za srce kad ugleda Stevicu iza mojih leđa. Je li te to poslo kuljavi Džibo da se malo, znaš, navrneš kod prote: da vidiš je li krepo? Ako nije krepo, biva, da ga upitaš kad će, a? Džibovino, Džibovino, šjeme ti se umelo!… Ama, šta će te vi, ljudi, od mene?! Glas mu je zlobno, pakosno grmio, a kroz rapavo, promuklo grlo, probijala je drhtava uznemirenost. - Pa onako smo se, oče proto, malo navrnuli… - Ama, kako ste vi ušli da vas pas ne opazi i ne zalaje?… Nećeš više ni zalajati, Džibovina ti se mesa na Božić najela! - zagrmi, sunu u sobu, izleti s puškom i, u trku, posrćući, izgubi se iza kuće. Stevica poblijedio, pa drhće kao prut. Oči mu se ukočile od straha. Puška grmnu, pas skiknu! - Tako! Kad protu ne znaš čuvati, koji s tobom zalogaj bratski dijeli, a ti sad nosi pozdrav u pako starom Džibukardi! O-o! Ama kako su mogli ući?! - čudi se i, uzbuđen, uznemiren, potresen do dna duše, hoda po avliji, noseći u ruci zadimljenu pušku. - Neko mi i zvono skino s avlijskije’ vrata! - vrisnu, uputi se, drhćući, vratima i stade snažno tegliti za debeo konopac, koji mi nismo ni opazili kad smo ušli. Konopac je bio vezan za kućni komjen. Zalupaše povelika, krupna, jasna zvona sa sviju prozora, vrata, i sa čađavog kućnog komjena. Sva su zvona vješto bila povezana jedno za drugo. On stao, pa ljutito vuče za konopac, a zvona ciče, ječe i potmulo se razliježu. Ostavi avlijska vrata i stade otvarati staje, mumlajući nešto kroz zube. Kad god koju staju otvori, a zvono iznad vrata cikne. Kad sve obiđe, umiri se malo, uđe u podrum i poče se razgovarati s konjem, koji radosno zarza kad se vrata otvoriše. - Magajce jedan! Kako si mi, kako si mi, magajce jedan! Nijesi ti konj, već onaj vejiti, vejiti magajac! - tepa mu, i čuje se kako ga miluje i lagano udara po sapima. Sad će tebi tvoj proto dati soli, pa dati zobi, pa te onda lijepo napojiti i istimariti. Voli tebe tvoj proto, magajcino jedna stara! A zeljova! - razdera se i stade ljutito, zlobno škripiti zubima. Njega je proto opremio da nosi u pako starom Džibukardi selam ama maksuz selam, što balije kažu! Kad napoji i namiri konja, uđe u sobu, ostavi pušku i iziđe na divananu. - Ama, što ste vi, ljudi, došli? Ja tebe malo ko i poznajem - okrenu se meni i nadnese ruku nad oči. Ti si… - Jesam, jesam, oče! - E, pa, eto, šjedi kad si došo. A, zakona ti, đe se nađe s tim Džibinim paščetom? … Šjedi, šjedi, pa ćemo popiti kavu, pa svak za svojim poslom! Šjedi i ti, Džibiću, kad te već đavo donio. Šjedi, Džibiću, šjedi, mjesto se prošjelo pod tobom! Tvoj mi je đed o glavi radio, pa otac, pa svi tvoji, ali evo im!… Mlogo mi je - obrnu se meni i pruži mi mlin, pun nesamljevene kave: - Samelji to, snažan si, vidim, pa ćemo popiti kavu, pa svak za svojim poslom! Mlogo me je, kažem ti - uđe u kuću, kleknu na koljena i poče raspirivati vatru. Mlogo me je, kažem ti, Džibo - diže se i pođe u sobu. - Đe ću sad naći đezvu, vildžane, šećer? A! Evo i’! - čuje se iz sobe. Mlogo me je, kažem ti - nastavi izlazeći - Džibo oblagivo i kod vladike i kod ovog švapskog suda. Ama mračajski proto, ako ’š, malo benda i vladiku i ovaj sud… Ne gledaj, Džibiću! Što zvjernjaš po sobi, a? Ima proto svega u svojoj kući, nemoj misliti da nema… Jesi li samlio već? - izdera se na me. - Jesam, oče proto, jesam! Iznese kavu. Počesmo, ja i on, piti. - Oče proto, uli-de i Stevici jedan fildžan. - Jesi li ti gospodar u ’voj kući, ili je proto mračajski?! - diže pomamno glavu i izvjeri se. Pi tu kavu, pi! Nemoj tuj ko budala kakva zavrzivati… Vidi ti njega! On da meni zapovijeda! Danas ga prvi put donese đavo, pa već se napravio ko neki gospodar u mojoj rođenoj kući. - Ama, nije, oče proto, već… - Šta nije, šta?! E, e! - stade se pakosno keseriti. Da je ovo otrov, nalio bi mu i deset vildžana a ne jedan - nek crkne pašče!… Da je tebi znati koliko je mene njegov đed, pa otac, pa svi njegovi mučili, oblagivali, panjkali i kod turskog suda, i kod ovog švapskog suda, i kod vladike, i kod ljudi!… Ali se mračajski proto jedanput strašno osvetio starom, krepalom Džibukardi! - škripnu snažno zubima, povrže fildžan, pa ustade i poče hodati, mlatajući rukama. Počuj-de, momčiću! Otišo ja jednog dana u nuriju da vjenčam jednu seljačku Đurđiju. (To je bilo za sultanovog nadžaka.) Ona moja Đurđijetina ostala sama kod kuće. Vraćo sam se pokasno iz sela. Prilazeći kući, čujem iz sobe Đurđijin kikot i nekakav muški glas. Svežem konja za plot, skinem bisage i kuburluke, pa se prišuljam pendžeru: Džibukarda s Đurđijom! Kikoću, govore i ugovaraju, kako će me i kad će me sa svijeta smaknuti. O, nebo vas ubilo! - vrisnu, i sav se od ljutine zatrese, jer se toliko bio zanio u govoru da mu se činilo da sad gleda pred sobom Đurđiju i Džibukardu i sluša kako se razgovaraju. Povrati se iz drhtavog zanosa, pa nastavi: - Trgnem pušku iz kuburluka: oću li pucati, mislim se. Dugo sam premišljao, dok mi nešto ne sunu kroz glavu. Uđem u kuću, snimim s tavana tri vijenca onije ljutije, crljenije paprika, zaključam vrata na sobi, namaknem kapke na pendžere, pa onda, kako se vuruna spolja loži, turim one paprike i probijem pet, šest lončića na vuruni, zatvorim je sačom, a i tutunluk podobro zašuškam da dim ne prolazi. Ja kad se raspali paprika, ja kad poče praštiti, ja kad stade Džibukarda s Đurđijom igrati i pjevati! "Otvori, pobogu brate!" - pišti Đurđija ko zmija u procijepu. "Otvori, oćoravismo! Pomagajte, ljudi, pocrkasmo!" - "Oče i u Hristu brate, tako ti svete pričesti i časne trapeze, otvori!" - preklinje Džibukarda i taba po sobi ko karavlaški međed. - " Otvoriću, otvoriću, dok se vjenčate, i dok meni Džibukarda, ’nako i sprema se, opijelo očata. Vjenčasja rab božji Džibukarda, raba božja Đurđija!" - smijem se ja i razdragan odam ispred sobe. I danas mi se čini da mi je to bio najzadovoljniji čas u životu! Prestade i, sav blažen, zadovoljan što je imao to kome ispričati, sjede na prag. - To je đed tog paščeta, ako počem nijesi znao. Kreno je davno - dodade zajedljivo i zlobno pogleda Stevicu, pa poče srkati već ohladnjelu kavu. - Pa šta bi sa njima, oče proto? - Kad je paprika sagorila, otvorio sam vrata i izbacio sam i’, onesviješćene, pred kuću, onda sam, po običaju, svršio večernju, zaključo kuću i lego spavati - reče mirno, bez iskre uzbuđenja, i pripali cigaretu. - I ti si, kako veliš, i kako čujem, mnogo trpio i patio? - Jesam. A što je tebi za tim? Što sam prepatio, ne kazujem svijetu! - izdera se osorno, odboči na laktove, spusti obrve, pa se udubi svom snagom u nekakve crne misli i ukočeno se zagleda u zapadno nebo. Veče se primiče. Sumrak se, kao kradom, širi, a sunce lagano, bono, veličanstveno bono, za planinskim vrhuncima izdiše. Na podužem dijelu zapadnog neba pružili se tamnomodri oblaci, isprosijecani oštrim, pri krajevima zašiljenim prugama, koje se crvene kao usijani čelik. Iz razdrobljenih, ispremetanih, pećina, izbija otvorena, svijetla crven poput raspaljene vatre usred crne, burne, jesenske noći. Preko crvenih pruga i one čudnovate, pećinske vatre prevukoše se tihano mračni oblaci, i cijelo zapadno nebo činjaše se kao ogromni, debeli, tamni zastor. Suton se sve više smračuje, i kao da lagano šušti, obavijajući sve poda se u drhtavo, nijemo, ledeno ćutanje. Sve ćuti i drhće; sve se sprema na miran, ugodan počinak, da u zanosnom, slatkom ćutanju provede kratku, vlažnu, mirišljavu noć. Odasvuda bije vlaga. Veče miriše i razlijeva oko sebe sladak, opojan miris. Miriše sazrelo žito, mirišu modre, nabubrile šljive kroz poblijeđelo, pospano lišće, miriše miloduv i bosilje - sve miriše i odiše snažnom, opojnom svježinom, a u mekom, slađanom šuštanju izumiru pošljednji, drhtavi odjeci teškog, umornog, dnevnog života. Proto se trže, pogleda u noć, zadrhta i prestravljeno se strese. Klisnu u sobu, skide pušku s klina, prebaci je preko sebe, a dugačak nož zadjenu za pojas, pa nas oštro, sijekući očima pogleda i uznemireno, drhćući prošapta: - Djeco, crna je noć na zemlju pala. Svak sebi! Tražite konak!